A New Ray of Hope
by HyperShanic01
Summary: Sonic finds a new hedgehog injured in a meadow, and not only that, Shadow is convinced that in order to find out who he really is, he must kill Sonic. Can this new hedgehog save Sonic's life, as well as be the key to unlock the truth behind Shadow's past?
1. Chapter 1

A New Ray of Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters, except for my own.**

Chapter 1

-My POV-

"Take this!" I yelled as I swung my sword over my head and sliced a robot in half. "Yeah! Nobody can stop me!" I then heard a deep rumbling sound. "Humph?" A huge robot with razor sharp claws then approached me.

_"Target found. Stop and destroy."_It said.

"Oh yeah? Well come and get some!" I shouted at it.

The robot then disappeared.

"What!?" I said, surprised. I heard a whooshing sound behind me and my arm suddenly had two deep gashes. "Ah!" I kneeled down and clutched my arm. "Damn. There went my sword arm. But I should be able to survive this." I mumbled under my breath. "Humph, you think you're pretty fast don't you? Well, I got news for you, "I grinned, "I'm faster." I picked up my sword with my left hand and charged at my enemy. Although a bit clumsily, I stabbed the robot and lifted my weapon through its head.

_"System error! System error! System shutting down! Mission failed…."_It then exploded.

I quickly jumped back to avoid the blast, but the metal shrapnel cut me into ribbons, not literally of course.

As I fell back onto the grass, I started losing consciousness from the blood loss. "I can't die here. Not in a place like this." Eventually, I blacked out.

-Sonic's POV-

Man, oh man! The wind felt great today against my quills. It was nice and crisp, and overall enjoyable. I ran at top speed through a meadow that I always pass by. And as I started to accelerate, a faint smell reached my nose. It smelled like… smoke. Knowing it could be trouble; I made a U-turn and headed towards the smell.

-My POV-

_'Am I dead, or alive?' Nothing but darkness was here._

-Sonic's POV-

I overlooked the meadow at a nearby hill and there was metal rubbish everywhere.

"Looks like Eggy's been doing something."

As I walked through the metal remains, a teal image was noticeable under a pile of scraps. I carefully dug through it and what I saw surprised me.

A teal hedgehog, it looked like. With grey streaks on his quills, bangs, arms, legs, and body. He had a red bandana on his neck, and he had a strap on that held some kind of sheath in the back. But it was his shoes that struck me the weirdest. They looked like Shadow's air shoes, only instead of the red, black, and white colors; they were black with red at the bottom.

But aside from that, he was all bloody.

"You're not going to survive much longer like that."

I picked him up and noticed that a sword was lying next to him. I reached down and placed the blade in his sheath. It slid in quite easily.

"There ya go! A perfect fit! But I better take you to Tails right away!"

And with that said, I carried the teal hedgehog to Tails's workshop.

**Phew! I hoped you all liked the chapter! ****So many questions, so little answers.**** But this is my first fic, so no flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters, except for my own.**

**Sorry, it took me sometime to get this on.**

Chapter 2

-Tails's POV-

I was just working on the Tornado, upgrading it since we never know when Eggman might show up, when the door just slammed open. I winced at the bang the door made and looked back. It was Sonic, and he was covered in blood. Although I didn't see a wound on him.

"Tails, a little help here?" He said. I looked down at what he was carrying and in his arms was a bloodied teal hedgehog. At least, it looked teal. But that's when it hit me.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?!" I dropped everything that was in my hands and rushed over to Sonic.

"Don't know. I just found him in the meadow. He won't last much longer if we don't help him."

"Of course!" I ran to my pile of parts (or as Knuckles would say, pile of junk) and pulled out my medical kit. I quickly emptied, or knocked scraps off, my table and yelled to Sonic, "Here, lay him down."

-My POV-

The pain started to go away for some reason. The darkness that surrounded me had begun to lift off. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my body covered in bandages. Dang. I was pretty banged up. I flexed my finger and moved my arms and legs to see if I could still use them. They moved. It's all good. I then started to arch my back to get up.

"Hey! Don't do that! You'll just reopen your wounds." I heard a voice shout at me. I did as I was told and laid back down. I turned my head and saw an orange twin-tailed kitsune coming towards me.

"Who are you?" I asked him. I was a little wary of him.

"Oh, my name is Miles Prower, but everybody calls me Tails." He then started to rub his nose.

"Miles Prower? What's that supposed to be? A little play on words? Miles per hour, Miles Prower." I began thinking.

"Well, yeah…." Tails then looked down.

I quickly apologized. "Sorry, if I offended you. I didn't mean too."

He then looked at me with his sapphire eyes gleaming. "That's okay! I know you didn't do it on purpose."

"Hey, Tails, is he awake yet?" Another voice called. Tails then turned around.

"Yeah, he is." He then spun around to face me. "See? I told you."

"On my way." I noticed another hedgehog coming through the door way. He was blue, cobalt blue, with red running shoes that had a white stripe in the middle going horizontally. His eyes where the color of the green chaos emerald.

"Hey, pal, you weren't lookin' to good when I found you." He started. "The name's Sonic. What's your name?"

I took a deep breath and answered, "My name is Takeshi."

**Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed, and don't worry, I will make the chapters longer.**

**Takeshi: Yeah, next chapter will be my bio! **


	3. Chapter 3

A New Ray of Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic characters, except for my own.**

Chapter 3

-Takeshi's POV-

"My name is Takeshi." I replied.

"Takeshi, huh? Well, how are you feeling, pal?" Sonic asked me warmly, his emerald green eyes looking at me with concern.

"I've been better." I said idiotically. "Can you guys help me up? It gets depressing lying down."

"Should we, Tails?" Sonic asked the orange kitsune. Tails appeared to be thinking.

"Sure, but we'll have to lift him up slowly."Tails directed towards Sonic. "His wounds are still healing."

"Thanks." I gratefully whispered. They each took one of my arms and lifted me. Once my feet touched the ground, I let out a big sigh.

"What's wrong?" Tails inquired.

"Hm? It's nothing, really." Sonic and Tails released my arms.

"Well, then, why don't you tell us about yourself?"I looked up to Sonic and he had a smile on his face. I don't know why, but I immediately felt better, the worry in my head was gone.

"Okay, I've got nothing to hide." I carefully leaned on the wall next to me, the metal felt cool on my bandaged arm. "What can I say?"

"How about you start with your age? Then we can go from there." Tails suggested.

"No problem. Let's see, I'm, currently, 14 years of age and I wield a swo-"Something then clicked in my head. "Wait, where's my sword?"

"Your what?"

"My sword! My steel sword with the golden handle!" My temper flared up as I began to panic.

"Takeshi, chill out." Sonic stuck his hand out with his palm facing me, as if he was saying stop. "Don't worry so much." He closed his eyes and waved his finger at me. "It's right there." He pointed at the wall behind him and, sure enough, there was my sword in its hardened leather sheath, hanging on the wall proudly.

I took a deep breath and calmed down a little.

"Okay, I just needed to know where it was before continuing. Now where was I? Oh, yeah, like I said, I'm 14, a sword wielder, and an overconfident and overly sarcastic hedgehog. I'm pretty quick on my feet when I feel like it and-"

I stopped abruptly when I noticed Sonic and Tails staring at me. "What are you staring at?"

"Your eyes… are unusual. They glow, but how?"

"Yeah, I was born with it, I think…." I rubbed the back of my head and grinned sheepishly. "I really don't remember."

"So what's your natural eye color?" Tails looked at me, wanting to know.

"THAT is an excellent question, Tails. But unfortunately, I can't answer, because I don't know." I continued to rub my head.

"You sure are a mystery, Takeshi." Sonic said, well heartedly.

"Yeah, well, what are you gonna do?" I replied. I then turned to Tails who was probably wondering about my eye color. "Hey, Tails, can I take these bandages off now?" I questioned.

"I don't kno-"

"Please!" I begged, showing my fanged plead.

"Well, okay." He walked behind me.

"Thank you, and don't worry, I heal quickly."

Slowly, Tails took off the bandages and the more he took off, the more dry blood appeared on them.

Finally, they were all off, I flexed my muscles and went over to the wall where my sword was kept. I picked it up and placed it where it belonged, on my back. The brown hard leather strap slipped on easily and felt comfortable on me.

"Finally." I smiled.

"I guess you really do feel better." Sonic grinned as he walked towards me.

"Yeah, SO much better."

"You wanna go run around and look at the scenery?"

"Sure, but where exactly are we?"

"We're in the Mystic Ruins." Tails came over.

"Never heard of it."

"Well. Then, this ought to be fun. Hey, Tails, wanna come?"

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do."

**Me: Well that was fun.**

**Takeshi: Yeah, no kidding. I just made two new friends in this world.**

**Me: Good for you, Takeshi. Next time-**

**Takeshi: Oooh, can I say it?**

**Me: Sure, go ahead.**

**Takeshi: Ahem, next time, A Past revealed, we're gonna talk about my past!**

**Me: Don't tell them.**

**Takeshi: They're gonna find out any way**

**Me: --' sigh**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahem, I do not own any characters, except for my OC. I'm terribly sorry for the late chapter.**

Chapter 4

The Mystic Ruins, half soft, brown dirt, half coniferous rainforest. The ground covered in green, healthy grass and its trees protruding from the soil. A rock mass or two were present every square yard. A raging waterfall was nearby, its waters crashing down into a lake and exiting by a small stream that lead to the ocean, where it suffered a great fall. Rock walls surrounded the falls and lake and above that, mountains enclosed the valley.

Next to the bodies of water was a cave that had nothing but wind. Windy valley. And not too far away was another cave and deep inside were ice caverns. The Ice Cap zone where snowboarding is a must. At the mouth of the cave, next to it was the train station, high above the ground. The only apparent way to get to the metro was by the wooden staircase that led up to it.

"Whoa!" Takeshi exhaled as he saw his surroundings. "This place is… so cool!"He started zooming around, exploring every nook and cranny he could find and recording every bit of it into his fragmented memory.

"Yeah, this place had quite the environment." Sonic rubbed the back of his blue head as he closed his eyes. He smiled his trademark grin and turned to face the waterfall, or at least what was next to it.

"What are you thinking about, Sonic?" Tails asked his older brother as he noted Sonic's expression. Tails quickly glanced to his side and Takeshi was still running around.

"You know what? We haven't gone to the ruins lately, have we?" The true blue looked at Tails questioningly. Tails carefully pondered the question before answering, "No, we haven't actually. Not since the entire Chaos thing. Why do you ask?"

Sonic just kept on staring at the teal/silver hedgehog, totally ignoring the young kitsune's inquiry.

"Well, then," Sonic saw Takeshi leaning dangerously close to the edge of the cliff that looked over the ocean. Sonic cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "Hey, T!" at the top of his lungs.

Takeshi nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the sudden disturbance. He was so startled that he started falling over the edge.

"Oh, ssshhhiiiiii-"

"Takeshi!" Sonic yelled.

All Takeshi could see was a long way down. He was already two feet down when he felt two hands grab his. Still in shock of shy he wasn't falling, he looked up to see Sonic leaning over the cliff grabbing his right hand and Tails flying in the air holding his left. Takeshi slowly took into account that Tails used his namesakes as propellers to let him fly. Then they quickly yanked him up.

As soon as Takeshi felt the earth under his feet, he collapsed to his knees and patted his chest, as if trying to ward off a coming heart attack.

"Thanks," he exhaled. "Tails," he then looked at the kitsune admiringly, "I didn't know you could fly!"

"Yeah, it's kinda my special ability," Tails blushed pink.

"That's so cool!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"Oh, it's nothing." Tails laughed and massaged the back of his skull. Takeshi then turned to face the blue hedgie. "What did you want, Sonic?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Sonic stood up. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to visit the ruins near here."

"Ruins?" Takeshi and Tails stood up simultaneously. "Ruins of what?"

"Of an ancient echidna civilization." Tails chipped in.

"Really?" Takeshi's eyes light up. "Let's go!"

"Okay, okay. Hold your horses, buddy." Sonic put out his palms facing the teal furry and waved them back and forth. "All we have to do is take a trolley cart." Sonic pointed to a cart near the falls, heading out of the valley and into the jungle.

The trio stood at the edge of yet another cliff, and under them was nothing but jungle. Not just under them, but all around them. In the center was a huge altar that was close to completely falling apart. East to where they were standing was Big the cat's house, surrounded by a stream of water.

"Wow…." Takeshi was speechless as he sat down, his legs dangling over the cliff. "This place is… amazing."

"Yeah, sure is." Sonic looked at the landscape as, he too, sat down to the right of Takeshi.

"This place is full of history, you know." Tails sat next to Sonic. "Would you mind telling us about your past, Takeshi? That way we will know you better."

The brightness in Takeshi's eyes faded upon hearing the request. He looked down and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked with concern in his voice.

"Nothing. Hey, you guys are my friends, right?" Takeshi suddenly asked. Sonic and Tails were both shocked to hear the question.

"Of course we are." They both answered.

"Okay, then I'll be glad to tell you my past, although it's not a very happy one."

Sonic and Tails exchanged worried glances at each other before paying close attention to what Takeshi had to say.

"I actually don't remember much about my childhood, but I will tell you what I know." Takeshi took a deep breath. "When I was young," he hesitated," I was forced to watch my parents die in front of my eyes before I was taken away and sold to another family."

"Oh, wow…." Tails was speechless.

"Whoa, sorry to hear that Takeshi… but did they treat you nicely?" Sonic asked.

"At first they did, but as I grew older, they experimented on me, giving me my sword to see if I could use it, and they even injected these weird chemicals in me, and I passed out."

"What kind?" Tails inquired.

"I'm not sure, but when I woke up, they were all dead. And my sword was covered in blood. I could only assume the worst. Then I was knocked out by someone that looked like a black hedgehog."

"Sonic, do you think that it could be Shadow?" Tails questioned.

"Could be, little bro'." Sonic responded as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, ever since then I was alone, searching for _my _family treasure they left me before their deaths. But I could never find it, and while I was searching I found out that I'm prone to get angrier a lot easier, too. "

"Where did your parents leave it?"

Takeshi looked at Sonic. "You see, I don't know. They liked to travel a lot, and we'll you can see. So I might search this place, they liked to go to exotic places."

"We can help if you want." Tails offered.

"Yeah, just tell us what you are lookin' for." Sonic stood up and grinned. Takeshi's eyes sparkled as he looked up.

"Okay, thanks guys. Here," he handed a picture to the duo and they studied it carefully. "It's a sword made out of pure crystallized carbon."

"But that's diamond!" Said the kitsune.

"Yeah, I know, but that's one of the reasons I'm looking for it."

"Well, then let's get started!" Sonic eagerly pushed his friends.

**Me: Well, that's that. Sorry for the wait, but I got sidetracked….**

**Takeshi: yeah, yeah.**

**Me: Anyway, we've got a OC that's gonna appear next chapter, and he ain't mine!**

**Takeshi: Ooh, who is it?**

**Me: Your gonna have to wait and see!**


End file.
